


Before its Too Late

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Best Friend Lovers (Cockles) [1]
Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds himself falling for Misha. He doesn't know how or when, but its there. One day Jensen can't deny it any more and acts on his feelings. will Misha reciprocate his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before its Too Late

Do you ever know the exact moment when someone goes from being a friend to something more. It's like a switch flips or a light finally turns on and you're like oh, so this is what love is. No one really knows why or how or even when it occurs it just is. That was how it was for Jensen Ackles. When he first met Misha Collins, he thought he was weird and childish, but as time when on he became one Jensen's best friends. Misha made him laugh and loosen up. One day Jensen was on set and saw Misha rehearsing in full costume on an empty set of the bunker, it was Dean’s bedroom set piece. Misha was going over his lines and started pulling at his collar and tie. 

Jensen thought he looked good from his messy sex hair to his black dress boots. Misha was dressed as Castiel. Even Jensen couldn’t deny that Dean wasn’t a little bit attracted to Castiel on some level. It was getting harder to fight the feelings that one day crash into him like waves on a shore. Just when he thinks they're gone, he sees Misha and BAM! there they are. For some unknown reason he couldn’t breathe right whenever Misha came around and he got really nervous like school girl with a crush and it was Misha that made him feel like this. When Misha wasn't around, Jensen's thoughts drift to him. Jensen would smile uncontrollably and unknowingly. 

One time Jensen was sitting in his chair on set reading his script and his mind drifted to Misha. he caught himself daydreaming about Misha. In his mind he pictured himself with Misha intimately. kissing him and exploring Misha's body. Touching, kissing, petting, and sucking everywhere like he was dying of thirst or Misha was uncharted territory to be explored. Clothes hitting the floor. Misha sprawled under him, wide and ready and the look of lust in those blue eyes. The Jared bumped him and he returned to reality. in his head he said damn, he'd been cock-blocked. 

Now here he was watching Misha rehearse like a stalker. watching from around the corner. He stepped closer to hear Misha's voice. He loved when Misha did his Castiel voice. That deep gruff voice. It did things to him. And it sure as hell did something to Dean. He started to here what Misha was saying in his Castiel voice.

"Dean?" Misha (Castiel) said. "Dean, don't you dare give up. Please. Don't leave me." Misha started tearing up. he acted like he was holding Dean in Dean's bed.

"Dean?" Misha spoke acting like he was cupping Dean's face. "I...oh god...I should have told you...that...I..." Pause where 'dean' was to speak. "you taught an angel to love and I do love...I...I love...I love you...Dean!" he calls dean's name a few times. Jensen looked at his script trying to figure out what scene he was practicing. It was the scene after a horrific battle that ended badly and for dean cost him his life. Dean was brought back to the bunker by Castiel to die at what dean called home. Misha pulled out his angel blade and placed at his heart. "Dean, when you go...I'll go too. I don't want to live in world where you don't exist. Not again. I remember all of it from the very first lifetime we shared. This will be the last one." 

Jensen thought Misha was doing well, more then well, amazing like it was really happening. without thinking he joined the scene. "Cas, don't do that. you can see me in my heaven called Dean land. If you die you'll just be gone, then what would i do then?" Jensen lay on the bed and said his lines like a dying man. he looked into Misha's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, and Misha fell into it.

Jared walked in just then and interrupts. "what are you two doing?"

"Rehearsing" Jensen and Misha say at the same time. Jared looked int the script and found the page where the scene was located. 

"Wow, they are killing my brother." Jared said. 

"actually if you read the page before about the big boss battle Sam dies first. Sam is dead at this point and is lying in his room while Cas is with Dean in is final moments. Its the series finale, the big end we never saw coming."

"they're ending the show? This is it? No more working together?" Jared said. "Its not fair." 

"i know. But this was the one fight the Winchesters could not win. but I heard Jeremy carver saying this might just be a season finale but it looks like the end though." Jensen looks at Misha. his time was ticking and fast. he had to let Misha know before it was too late. "Misha can we go somewhere and talk?"

"sure, Jensen. Lead the way." Misha followed Jensen to his trailer and walked into it Misha following after. Jensen shut the door and locked it. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Jensen cupped Misha's face and kissed him. he kissed him like a starved man. His hands started to explore Misha's body just like in his constant daydreams but this time it was real. he tore of the trench coat Misha was wearing. Then his blazer and started on his button up. "Damn. Cas' got a lot of layers. No wonder dean hasn't tried anything. too much work for his needs." Misha chuckled at that. 

"You have lots of layers. army jacket, plaid shirt and under shirt." Misha said. "we're even." Misha kissed him hard relieving Jensen of his layers. now they were bare chested. Jensen started biting and sucking Misha's nipples turning them into raised pink nubs. Misha moaned. "What if they here us, Jensen?" Misha moaned again. Jensen mumbled something into the fabric of Misha's slacks. He started rubbing Misha through the fabric. Misha moaned and started to grinding into Jensen's hand creating more friction. Jensen then removed his hand and grabbed Misha's and placed it on his own. 

"Touch me, Misha, touch me." Jensen begged. Misha started rubbing Jensen through the denim making Jensen moan. "Misha...oh..oh god..Misha..." He panted. Misha then took off Jensen's pants and then his own. They slid out of their boxers. Now they were on the bed and kissing, licking, sucking, and touching. his hands touched every inch of Misha. Finding new places of sensitivity. Misha reciprocated. Their bodies tangled up in each other. Jensen laid down on his back and spread his legs inviting Misha in. Wanting it, needing it. "Fuck me, Misha." Jensen whimpered. 

Misha asked, "got any lube?" Jensen pointed to the night stand. Misha rummaged through it and found a bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and his dick. He put one finger in making Jensen moan as his virgin ass was being deflowered. Misha put in another. Jensen moaned louder. Misha then put in a third. He started hitting Jensen's prostate over and over. Stretching his hole and making Jensen squirm under him. Without warning he called Misha Cas.

"Cas, oh my... Cas..." He moaned the way dean would have moaned. Misha took his fingers out and slipped his dick in. Starting out slow then speeding up. Misha moaned and called Jensen Dean.

"Dean, oh my...Dean, Dean, Dean..." Misha moaned. he thrust fast then slow then fast in a steady rhythm hitting Jensen's prostate. they continued kissing while Misha thrust into Jensen. Jensen started feeling a warmth build up and get stronger as he neared his climax. Then Finally Jensen came his dick untouched. 

"Oh, Cas...I love you..."Jensen said coming down from his hi and then he corrected himself, "Misha...I love you..."

"i love you too Jensen." Misha said laying his head on Jensen's chest. "i'm glad we finally acted on our feelings."

"Yeah, me too." Jensen agreed.

"Before it was too late" they said together as the drifted to sleep.


End file.
